


i can't just let you go

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter parker x bestfriend!reader. peter broke your heart. that’s not something you can get over in a day, but somehow, it’s starting to look like maybe it’ll heal. that is, until a sudden turn of events threatens your safety again. and this time, it’s not only your heart that’s on the line.





	i can't just let you go

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: too much angst, fluff if you squint, also a couple curse words but i tried to keep it pg

_ The first time Peter broke your heart, you didn’t see it coming. _

It had been nine weeks. Sixty-three days. 1,512 hours. 90,720 minutes. 5,443,200 seconds (and counting). Nine weeks since you’d last talked to Peter, and the time stretched longer and longer with each second that passed. By now, it was almost like there had never been a world in which the two of you were friends, but you could still hear his voice ringing in your head like no time had passed at all. 

_ You paced in front of the large oak, your eyes wandering up to the night sky, while all the while your stomach was clenching in anxiety. Peter had promised he would be here. He had  _ promised,  _ and he still hadn’t showed, and you hadn’t seen him in forever. You missed your best friend, and although you knew he had other priorities, it still hurt that you fell so low on his list.  _

_ Especially when he meant so much to you.  _

_ You shook the thought from your head, falling back against the rough bark of the tree, the sharp edges clawing at your skin. Your hair was a mess, you knew, but it was hard to care about something like that this late at night. You’d been waiting for Peter for almost an hour, and all you wanted was to feel him in your arms, to hold him close and to feel the warmth of his smile against your cheeks and to tell him everything that had happened since he had been away for the Stark internship.  _

_ Sometimes you wished he hadn’t taken the job in the first place; it seemed like you didn’t even know where your best friend had disappeared to. Working at Stark Industries had consumed his life, and now, he was barely even a part of your own. At this point, you wondered if you could even call yourself his best friend. After all, it wasn’t like he made an effort to make any time for you.  _

_ You sighed, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts and clear your mind as you slumped against the tree. Just then, Peter walked slowly down the sidewalk, his eyes downcast and looking anywhere except your own- though you didn’t notice. “Peter!” you called out, jumping so quickly to your feet that you almost tumbled over into the grass as you ran to greet your best friend. “Peter, I’ve missed you so much.” You reached out to hug him, but he pulled away, his eyes meeting yours for a fraction of a second- enough time to see the icy glare that he held in his gaze.  _

_ “Stop.” His tone was just as cold, and you inhaled sharply, watching his facial features as you tried to reason with your racing thoughts.  _

_ “Petey? Are you- are you okay?” Your hands found their way back to your side, tracing patterns on the side of your thigh like you always did when you were nervous.  _

_ “I’m fine. I just- we need to stop this.”  _

_ At the harshly sudden statement, you felt your blood run cold, your breathing heavy, and your stomach dropping at his grim tone. “Stop what?”  _ __   
_ “ _ This. _ ” Peter motioned between you two, his chocolate-colored eyes finding yours and latching on with an iron grip- as hard as you tried, you couldn’t make yourself pull away. “Y/N, I’m done with this. I’m done with us.”  _ _   
_ _ “You’re done with  _ me. __ ” You filled in the blank, feeling your heart fall with an irreversible gloom but doing your best to not let it show on your face. 

_ Peter took a breath. “I’m done.”  _

_ You nodded, knowing that if you said anything, you wouldn’t be able to stop the tears from starting to fall. With that statement, Peter spun on his heel, flipping his hood onto his head and walking away with the same downward gaze, his hands stuck in his pockets as he shuffled his feet along the gravel sidewalk. And even after he was long gone, you were still there, motionless, like you were waiting for something that was never going to happen.  _

_ You couldn’t remember when or how you had gotten home that evening. All you could remember from that night was the sound and the feeling of your heart slowly shattering into pieces for the first time.  _

_ By the one person you thought would never break it.  _

You shot a side glance to the other side of the room, where Peter’s navy-blue sweatshirt still lay crumpled on one of the tables. One of these days, you would work up the courage to approach him at school and you would give it back to him. So far, though, you hadn’t found a moment to do that- or the mental strength. Somehow, it just never seemed like the right time. 

But then again, none of this seemed right. You liked to tell yourself you were slowly, but surely, getting over Peter, but it was days like these that you knew you weren’t over him. And it was days like these that you realized you didn’t know  _ how  _ to be over him. You had no idea how to exist without someone by your side for every step of the way, someone you could tell everything to, someone you knew you could trust with your life. 

But maybe it was time to learn. 

It had been nine weeks since your heart was broken for the first time. And now, it was time to learn how to mend it. 

~~~

The second time Peter broke your heart, he didn’t even know it. 

School had been confusing to navigate without Peter by your side, but still, you were trying, and you were getting there, and that was all that mattered. Slowly, you were starting to forget what it had been like to talk with Peter every day, to have him there for you. But despite that, nothing could replace the boy in your life, and your heart still ached every day, even with your new friends and your new life without him.

And when you saw him holding hands with MJ, it felt like the entire cycle was repeating itself all over again. 

You knew Peter had moved on- you’d known it for nine weeks.  _ “I’m done with us.”  _ Still, you felt yourself spiraling down into an endless cycle of regret and disappointment and jealousy- maybe if you had been different, if you had been better, that could have been  _ you  _ instead of MJ. And you felt the tears brimming in your eyes, and you heard Y/F/N placing a gentle hand on your arm and asking what was wrong, and you broke, again. And Peter didn’t even send a glance in your direction as the two of them walked by, a small grin on MJ’s face and a barely-existent one on Peter’s. 

You inhaled quickly, tearing your gaze away from the two of them and focusing on the table below you as you tried to dry your tears. Y/F/N was watching you carefully, and as your sobs ceased, you leaned into their arms, letting them stroke your head gently as you tried to rid the image of Peter from your head. 

_ I’m okay. I’ll be okay. I don’t need Peter to make me happy.  _ The thoughts ran through your head repeatedly, and you were trying your hardest to believe they were true. As you steadied your breathing, pulling yourself away from Y/F/N, you couldn’t help but send one last glance in Peter’s direction- only to see his own eyes staring right back at you. 

~~~ 

The first time you realized your heart was starting to heal, you didn’t notice it at first. 

The night was cold and calm, and you sat out on your fire escape, your head resting on the door as your eyes stared up at the night sky. Your knees were clutched to your chest, and you felt the rhythmic beating of your heart against your legs as you listened to the unusually quiet city. 

As you closed your eyes, almost drifting off to sleep despite your best efforts to stay awake, you felt the fire escape creak underneath you, and your eyes flew open, suddenly aware of the new presence next to you- wearing a patterned red and blue suit. 

“Um… hi?” Your eyes widened as you tried to process what was happening. This  _ was _ happening, right? Sitting in front of you, mirroring your position, was Queens’ very own Spider-Man, and you weren’t sure what to think. 

“Hey, there.” The masked hero sent a small wave in your direction, his hand falling back to his side as he cocked his head at you. “Evening going okay?” 

“I’m… it’s going fine, I’m just… I thought it would be nice to sit out on the fire escape for a while, you know… clear my head.” You were stumbling over your words, not in what would probably be the typical awestruck giddiness of meeting a superhero, but rather in utter surprise at his sudden appearance. 

Spider-Man laughed. “That’s good to hear.” Turning his body away from you, he leaned his head back so it was facing the sky. “It’s a nice night, isn’t it?”    
“What are you doing here?” You ignored his question to ask your more prevalent one, making no effort to try and hide your ever-apparent confusion. 

“I…” Spider-Man trailed off. “My job’s to take care of Queens. You’re a part of Queens, aren’t you? So I’ve gotta take care of you, too.”    
You shrugged, but you couldn’t help but let a small smile appear on your face. “So you’re just being our friendly… neighborhood Spider-Man.”    
“You could say that.” 

“That’s nice of you.” Your head fell back against the door again, turning to face Spider-Man. “To take care of us, I mean.” 

Spider-Man nodded, studying you for a second. “Sometimes I mess up.”

“Yeah?”    
“Sometimes I mess up, and I can’t take care of everyone. I don’t do it right, I mean. And I say things that I shouldn’t. I let go when I should hold on, and then I don’t know how to fix it.” He sighed, his head falling into his hands as you watched him carefully. 

“We all mess up, you know.” 

“Not like I did, though.” You waited for him to continue, and when it was clear you weren’t going to reply, he reluctantly did. “I let go. I shouldn’t have let go, Y/N. I broke something that I can’t put back together, and now everything is ruined. I didn’t do it right and now everything is wrong.”   
You didn’t know how to reply, but the spiderboy obviously needed someone to comfort him. You scooted closer to him, pulling his arm away from him and draping it around your shoulders. Leaning into him, you dropped your head onto his shoulder, smiling when he rested his own on top of your head. His steady heartbeat and even breaths calmed you and before you knew what was happening, your eyes were fluttering shut and you were falling asleep. 

You woke up to the harsh light of the morning sunrise spilling into your bedroom, finding yourself tucked neatly under the warm covers, a sticky note attached to the nightstand sitting next to your bed. Reaching over to where the paper lay, you pulled it off so you could read it.  _ Had to finish patrolling. Hope you slept well, princess. - SM.  _

A grin crept onto your face, and you let the paper flutter to the ground as you slumped back into the comfort of your bed. You’d never felt more at home than you did last night with the spiderboy’s arm around you, gently stroking your shoulder, with his head resting on yours and his hand laying on top of your own protectively, and you couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like for the routine to become a regular. You wouldn’t be in opposition to the idea, that was for sure. And somehow, even though you didn’t know his true identity, you felt a connection to the awkward, bashful person that was hidden behind the Spider-Man mask - but how could you not? After his rambling confession of his mistakes last night, you’d realized you felt the same way, blaming the conflict with your best friend on yourself instead of realizing that people grow apart, the same way they grow together. And even though it hurt, maybe that was okay. 

_ Everything’s going to be okay.  _

~~~ 

_ The second time you realized your heart was healing, it was a little too late.  _

Everything was very much _ not  _ okay. You writhed silently against the stone wall, pushing and pulling at the ropes that bound your wrist with gritted teeth. You had no idea how you’d ended up here, locked in this tiny room, staring at these blank walls, your wrists and ankles bound and your pocket stripped of your phone. All you could remember was falling asleep out on the fire escape waiting for Spider-Man to show up for his evening “patrol,” then waking up to the blindingly white room with no sense of location or time passage whatsoever. 

You were so caught up in trying to break the ropes that you barely noticed when a door you hadn’t noticed before swung open opposite where you sat, a large masked figure slowly entering the room. “I see you’ve woken up.” 

Your head swung up quickly, eyes already focused in a glare on the person- man? that had just walked in. “Who the hell are you?” 

Ignoring the obvious ferocity in your voice, the figure smiled and stared down at you, watching as your shoulders tensed under the harsh gaze. “Is that really necessary information for me to share?”    
“Well, considering you kidnapped me, bound my wrists, and locked me in this room, I’d say it’s possible that might be important for me to know.” This time, you couldn’t keep the sarcasm from your voice, and you finished your statement with heavy breaths and a tight chest. 

“He didn’t obey orders.” The sudden change in subject caused you to raise an eyebrow, staring at your kidnapper in confusion.

“Who didn’t obey orders? What are you talking about?”    
“I’d say it’s time we have a little chat. C’mon now, we’ll take a seat in the living room. You’ll understand soon enough.” 

You were frozen in your place for a minute by their words before your snarky response came. “Uh, how do you expect me to follow you-” 

“Minor hindrance.” The figure dismissed you with a wave of the hand, snapping their fingers and leaving you behind with a shocked expression as the ropes that had previously tied you up dissolved into thin air. You shakily rose to your feet, slowly following the person as they exited through the door they’d come in. The two of you stepped into a warm, open room, resembling something similar to your own home with a small kitchen in the corner and a large, sprawling living room decorated with your typical Pinterest decor to your right. 

You couldn’t help but feel infinitely overwhelmed by all the confusion and anxiety you were feeling right now, and you wanted nothing more than to wake up in your own bed, a note from Spider-Man or a cheesy picture of you laying on your bedside like there always was in the mornings. His visits had become routine now, and you’d found yourself spilling some of your darkest secrets to him, trusting him more than you’d ever trusted anyone. And during those painstakingly long moments in which he was away, you found yourself wishing for him, comforted by the idea of his very presence, thoughts of him dancing in your head for hours on end. He filled the hole in your heart that had been destroyed by Peter, giving you a reason to carry on even when the simplest tasks felt pointless, creating a new meaning in your life. 

A small smile appeared on his face at the mere thought of him, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by your kidnapper, who pointed a harsh gaze in your direction. The two of you took your individual seats on the couch- a setting that felt much too informal and personal considering the situation. Something about the entire situation was so off-putting, and you longed for this all to be some sort of practical joke, an unnecessary prank played by someone who always took things a little too far. But the longer you sat there in silence, waiting for the person to begin talking, the more you realized that this wasn’t a joke. No, this was much too surreal and extreme to be a prank, and you were determined to find out what was really going on behind the mask that the figure wore- both literally and figuratively.

“You’re probably wondering what you’re doing here.”  _ No, duh, Sherlock.  _ “Let’s just say that your little spider friend messed up.”

“What? What are you talking about?” The mention of Spider-Man captured your attention immediately. 

“He wasn’t supposed to talk to you,” the masked figure hissed, their attention not focused on you anymore but rather on the windows on the opposite side of the room. They were curtained, but a quick glance in that direction told you that it was mid-day- even with the heavy cloth covering the glass, light streamed in from the cracks.  _ How long have I been here?  _ “He wasn’t supposed to interact with you. He was supposed to pretend you didn’t exist. And if he couldn’t do that, well, then, he had to burn. And you had to burn. And all of Queens had to burn with you.” You inhaled sharply at their words, physically feeling your heart shuddering in your chest. 

“Why? What do I have to do with it? I’m a nothing, a nobody. I don’t  _ matter _ . Spider-Man and I, he doesn’t- we don’t- why?” You were trembling now, and it took so much out of you to spit the words out.

“Oh, you’re not  _ nothing,  _ trust me. In fact, I’d say Spider-Man would go so far as to die for you, and I think he’d be  _ so, so  _ upset if you were to… say… get hurt. Should we test that theory?” They moved closer to you, drumming their fingers ominously on the table, and you felt your heart clenching in terror- but before they could even touch you, the shattering of glass and the thump of sudden weight on the floor drew both the figure’s and your attention away. 

“ _ Don’t… touch… her.”  _ At the familiar voice, a sense of relief flooded into your chest, and your fast, heavy breaths slowly returned to their normal, even pace at the sight of your web-shooting friend. The masked figure reacted quickly, pressing a button on the side of his mask. You couldn’t see anything happening, but Spider-Man reacted quickly, acting like he was dodging bullets one second and freezing in terror the next. The masked figure grinned, an evil undertone in his voice as he spoke calmly to the spiderboy. 

“You thought you could save your precious Y/N, didn’t you? Unfortunately, you’re a just a pathetic little boy hiding behind a mask, and there’s  _ nothing you can do to stop me.  _ Take one more step and she’s gone.” The masked figure pulled a gun out of the folds of what you now realized was a suit, very similar to Spider-Man’s. 

You sat there, frozen in terror, watching as Spider-Man stopped dead in his tracks. “Spidey, snap out of it.” You found yourself speaking to the boy, your eyes focused solely on him and not on the menacing figure in the corner of your eye. “You just have to take back your control. I’m right here. Don’t worry about me, just  _ focus _ .” 

Spider-Man didn’t move for a second, and you thought he might not have heard you- but within a fraction of a second, Spider-Man had attached a web to the figure and dragged them across the floor to where he stood, where he strapped him to the floor using his webs, simultaneously binding his wrists and ankles so that he couldn’t manipulate the mask. “Bet you’ll think twice about pulling something like that again, huh?”

“You took… you took  _ everything  _ from me,” the figure croaked out, all their energy drained from the sudden attack. “You and that Iron Man guy. Tony… Tony Stark. You  _ destroyed  _ my business, tore me to pieces, left me with nothing but this apartment and broken parts. You so-called ‘heroes’ stomp on the little guys, leave nothing for us everyday citizens. You’re so selfish, and for what? So you can be  _ famous _ ?” The figure’s mouth curled into a sneer on the floor where he glared up at Spider-Man, and you couldn’t do anything but watch the scene in shock. “You’re so ridiculous, it’s almost pitiful. Flying around with your little webs, pretending you’re doing good for the city when all you’re really doing is destroying all hope that this world’s ever had for a better life. This world would be better off without this. Without  _ you. _ ”    
Spider-Man didn’t visibly show it, but you could tell he was fazed by the harsh words. Instead of responding, he shot another layer of web at the figure, making it so thick that you knew they wouldn’t possibly be able to escape for at least three or four hours. “Karen, call 911 and alert them of the current situation. And… call Mr. Stark, too,” Spider-Man told his AI, turning his attention to you as he stepped over the figure to make his way to where you sat frozen in your seat. “Hey, you okay?”    
You watched him for a second, not replying. “Yeah... I’m okay. It’s just, it’s kind of a lot to take in. Are… are you okay?”

Spider-Man paused for a minute, watching you, and just as you thought he wasn’t going to respond, he replied in a voice so quiet you could barely hear him. “I will be.”    
“That was so scary.” Your voice was close to a whimper now, and Spider-Man grabbed your hand in an attempt to comfort you. 

“God, I wouldn’t wish this experience on my worst enemy, much less  _ you.  _ Let’s get you home and then we can talk about it, okay, princess?” 

You nodded, letting him lift you with one hand as he swung back out the shattered window with the other. You were quiet on the swing home, taking in the city views and trying to somehow process what had just happened. This was a day in the life of Spider-Man, you knew, but it was still hard for you to comprehend, especially after the terror you had just faced. 

As the two of you reached the fire escape, you collapsed onto the metal landing, your legs too weak to support yourself. Spider-Man reached out to grab you before you hit the railing, though, and he pulled you close to his body, his hand stroking your hair as he lowered the two of you to a sitting position on the landing. You were close to tears now, the true intensity of the situation getting to you as you lay there in your spider-friend’s arms, even with the warmth radiating off of him that was giving you a false sense of comfort. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now, angel, and I’m not letting anything else happen to you. No one like that will ever touch you again if I have anything to do with it.” You sniffled, nodding your head and burying it deeper into Spider-Man’s chest, letting him wrap his other arm around you in a tight embrace. 

Once your tears had subsided and you had calmed down, you leaned away from him, taking your familiar position against the door leading to your bedroom. “What did that guy mean when he said… when he said you would die for me? That I… that I mean so much to you?”    
Spider-Man was quiet for a second, so quiet that you thought that he might not have heard you. “It’s… complicated.” 

“I’m friends with  _ Spider-Man  _ and I just got kidnapped by an evil villain out for his blood… I think I can handle  _ complicated. _ ” 

Spider-Man sighed, his gaze drifting away from your eyes and in the other direction. “It’s just… remember when I told you I messed up? That I let go of something I should have held on to?” You nodded, not sure where he was going with his roundabout statements. “What if I told you that that  _ something _ was… you?” 

“What are you talking about?” You stared at him with a blank face, but internally, your brain was straining trying to connect all the dots. 

“Y/N, you’re going to hate me. I don’t blame you for hating me. I messed up. I messed up  _ so badly,  _ and I should have done everything differently. But…” He trailed off, turning around to meet your eyes again as he pressed a button on his suit. As the mask retracted into the spandex he was wearing, you felt yourself inhaling sharply, your heart beginning to pound quickly again as you processed the face in front of you.

“ _ Peter? _ ” The boy sitting in front of you- the one you’d trusted for so long, the one who had broken your heart, the one who’d slowly begun to fix it, all in one, sitting right in front of you- started to talk, but you shook your head violently, tearing your gaze away from him and turning to dangle your legs over the edge. “No, no, no, no, no.”

“I… told you you would hate me.” Peter’s shaky voice came from behind you, a half-laugh following his statement, but you ignored him, your head in your hands as you slowly shook your head, trying to process. 

“Peter, how could you do that to me?” you said after a minute of silence between the two of you, and you could hear the oncoming tears in your voice. “I  _ trusted  _ Spider-Man. I trusted him and he was  _ you  _ all along.”   
“God, I knew she’d be disappointed,” Peter whispered, clearly to himself, but in a sudden fit of rage, you spun around from your seated position to glare at the boy. 

“You think I’m  _ disappointed?  _ Peter, under any other circumstances, you can bet I’d be elated to see your sorry ass sitting here right now, but I’ve spent the last three months trying to get over a broken heart. And do you know why I had to do that? It was because of  _ you. _ You  _ broke  _ me, Peter, so no, I can’t say I’m particularly excited to see you here, sitting on my fire escape landing, telling me that you’re also the person who was starting to fix me. Why would you  _ do  _ that to me?” Tears were streaming down your face now, and you stared at Peter through blurry lenses. Even without your full vision, though, you could see the saddened look on the boy’s face, and you could tell how much he wanted to reach out and hug you. 

“I had to.” The words were quiet, but you heard them anyway. Peter shook his head softly, biting his lip. “Y/N, I know you’ll probably never forgive me for this, but I had to let you go for you to be safe. I just… I thought the way I did it would be the best way. Turns out, it didn’t do anything for either of us.” 

“And tell me exactly why you  _ had  _ to?” You couldn’t keep the mocking tone out of your voice, but you couldn’t find a reason to care at this point. 

Peter sighed, his eyes drifting to the ground as you stared at him, waiting for his response. “That guy… he threatened you. Told me that if I didn’t stay away from you, if I didn’t erase you from my life, you would die. And so would I, and so would all of Queens. You know I can’t risk your life for anything. If something happened to you… it would be all my fault. And I would never forgive myself.” It was Peter’s turn to look broken now, and nothing could replace the image of his pained face dancing in your mind. 

“Why didn’t you just… tell me?” you asked him gently, your eyes wandering up to meet his. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I just thought it would be… easiest this way. If we could both let go.” Peter was on the verge of tears, and you wanted so badly to reach out and hug him, pull him close and never let go of him again. But something was stopping you. 

“Peter.” You watched the boy closely, his own eyes studying your face. “You hurt me, so badly. And maybe… I should just let go. You wanted us both to walk away. From this, from each other. Maybe that’s what I should do.” 

Peter took a breath, trying to steady his emotions, but nothing could cover up the fear apparent on his face. “Well, what’s stopping you?”   


You stared at him, watching his perfect brown eyes as they darted around your face, his soft, gentle lips, his messy, ruffled hair, his wringing hands as he waited for your reply.  _ God _ , you loved this boy, and as hard as you were trying, there was  _ no way  _ you could walk away from this. From  _ him. _ “You are.”    


Peter raised an eyebrow, his slow, cautious movements obviously made in an attempt not to startle you. “Peter, you meant the world to me. You still do. You mean everything to me, and I know you wanted me to let go of that, but… I can’t just let you go.” 

Peter’s face softened, and before you could stop him, his arms were wrapped around you, and you slowly returned the embrace. “Y/N, I never wanted that. Not even for a second.” You glanced up at him. You’d been certain the words were coming, and now that they finally had, a huge weight had been lifted off of your chest. 

“You really mean that?”    


“Y/N.” Peter said your name like it was something fragile he was trying not to break, reaching down to lace his fingers through yours. “I swear, if I have anything to do with it, I will  _ never, ever  _ let go of you ever again. You mean too much for me for that.” 

You finally felt a small smile breaking across your face, and you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, trying to close every gap between you two after you’d spent so long apart. He placed a hand on the small of your back, pulling you towards him and smiling when you pressed your head into his chest. “Hey, Petey?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I really missed you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yep.” You looked up at Peter, capturing his chocolate-brown eyes with your own and reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair away from his face. 

“I missed you, too.” You stood there in silence for a second, taking in the scent of Peter. This was the feeling you had missed for so long- the way he made your heart pound every time he touched you, like a spark of electricity jolting through your skin and making its way to your heart, lighting your skin on fire and drawing you closer to Peter like a magnet. And now that you had him back, had this feeling again, you drank him in and held him closer than you had ever before. “Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah, Pete?” 

“I love you.”    


You smiled into his chest. “I love you, too.”    


_ We all have broken hearts, hearts that are in pieces, hearts that are missing some parts, but the right person knows how to put your heart back together, to replace the pieces you’re missing with pieces of their own, show you that life’s not just a sad story.  _

_ And somehow, you knew that Peter was your right person. And you knew that with time, you would put each other’s broken parts back together.  _

_ Even if it took you a whole lifetime to do it.  _

_ And you couldn’t help but think that if it did, you wouldn’t mind. Not for a single second.  _


End file.
